Autumn
by Sasori and Deidara kthx
Summary: I suck at summaries so screw it. xD It has Sasori and Deidara in it, nothing explicit.I'll edit this later to something more interesting.


I'll admit I was in a bad mood while writing this.  
-Dei.

---

There's something I absolutely love about autumn.I'm almost always caught outside admiring its beauty.

Perhaps it's the wild and vivid colors that attract me to it. Or maybe the way the leaves fall as a sign of not everything is eternal, only fleeting.  
Whatever the reason, I love it.

Oftentimes I like to go sit alone in the crisp air to watch each leaf lose its grip and fall to the ground. Occasionally I find myself stepping on the piles of them that gradually collect on the ground, just to hear them crunch underneath my sandals. It's somewhat of a reassuring sound to me.

Sasori says such habits are unhealthy. He speaks about the chances of me catching a cold from standing outside for too long, day in and day out. But I don't believe him. I know he likes to sit outside in autumn as well. I've caught glimpses of him aimlessly walking about between the trees weeping their leaves. I've also seen him sitting under certain trees, observing the fiery colors above him. He always looks smaller than he already is when he does these things. I never can help but laugh when such a thought crosses my mind. Other times he loses his footing when he treads over the large roots that bulge out from the ground. I can only wish to help him then.  
He must think that he blends into the surroundings, that no one can see him. But I can. I'm afraid to know what he'd do if he knew I watch him when he least expects it.  
He may not approve.

Nonetheless, I see today as a different day. The leaves are still briskly falling, but today seems different, someway, somehow.

Sitting against the trunk of a tree behind a pile of leaves, I go unnoticed. But Sasori doesn't in my vision; I can clearly see him beneath a towering oak tree, a single golden leaf in his hand. He seems to be studying it. Such a sight is rare; normally the red-head is locked up in his room, working on those beloved puppets of his. He barely ever comes out.

With a sigh I stop my staring and look down at my hands resting in my lap, a single handmouth chewing away at a chunk of clay. When I glance up again, Sasori is no longer where he used to be. A faint crunching of leaves has replaced him, the sound growing louder as the moments pass by. The moments that I don't check to see who's drawing near.

A leaf falls down in front of my face, soon to be carried away in a rhythmic motion with the chilling wind. I soon learn it's not the only thing that's been carried away with it; a couple of words have met my ears.  
"_Damn it._"

I recognize the voice immediately. It lacks emotion, in it's own unique way. It's Sasori's, of course.

I hesitate for a few moments before peering out from behind the pile of leaves. Sasori's on the ground, about yard or two away. He's tripped over some roots, I can tell. It often makes me wonder how such a skilled fighter can fall so easily.  
At the moment I only have a will to help. But sometimes Sasori's hard at understanding such things. He has a complex mind, the way I see it.

"Danna, do you need help, hmm?" In a way I regret asking. Not only does it give the sign that I've been spying, but I already know the answer.  
"_No._" I wish that sometimes Sasori would just accept help, but I suppose he sees it as a way of showing weakness. He doesn't like to be known as weak, I already know. But a lot of things set him off as being 'weak.'

I sit for a few moments, watching silently. He makes feeble attempts to get up, but he still hasn't. By know I should be concerned, and I'll admit, I am. Sasori doesn't want to know that though.

After some inward reasoning I craw l to his side. I can tell this time he really does need help. I grab his wrist, attempting to pull him up. His hand flails and he hits me on my own wrist. For someone who has trouble getting up, he still had enough strength in his hit to make it hurt.  
"I said I don't need any damn help, now _get away_, brat." Now I know he means it enough to hurt me more if I try to help again. My hand releases his wrist and I defiantly back away, shuffling leaves around.

With a struggle Sasori rises to his feet again, and he walks away without any more words.  
What hurt the most was knowing he gave more of an effort to do so while knowing I wanted to help.

---

Autumn has left and snow blankets the ground now.  
No longer does Sasori come outside to enjoy nature. He's constantly working on his puppets. Perhaps it's too cold for him to bare.  
Now I'm left alone again to sit outside again. And I don't even like it anymore because of the winter.

I wish it were autumn again.


End file.
